boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Black King
The Black King is the leader of the Dersite Royalty and commander of its armies on the battlefield of Skaia against the White King. Appearance The Black King is a large black carapaced individual who wears a regal looking dark red flowing cape and a red double breasted suit beneath it. He carries with him a large scepter that grants him his prototyped powers and wears the King's Crown upon his head that signifies his sovereign status. Personality At a young age the Black King was a carefree teenager, only just coming to the age of understanding the trouble of his people. As he grew older he became more concerned for his people but understood that sometimes you need to hurt them to protect them, he grew an understanding that Prospit must be destroyed for Derse to survive. His attitude took a sudden turn when it was revealed the Black Queen had tampered with his head during his slumber and before sending onto the battlefield she sent him into a frenzy. He only harboured hatred for prospit and blindly fought towards the White King as well as prospit, not caring for any Dersite soldiers he slaughtered on the way. Relationships BoxedInn Relationships Wife Black Queen The Black King is married to the Black Queen and the two of them rule Derse together, however they seem to have several marital issues going on behind closed doors due to the Vain Mistress being in a scandalous affair with the King behind her back. Lover Vain Mistress The Vain Mistress has a very close bond with the King, much to the chagrin of the Black Queen. He values her as a powerful agent of Derse and often sends her on the most important missions. Their relationship has caused a lot of tension between the ruling couple of Derse. Character Background He was the leader of the fighting force of the Dersian armies, a kind but fierce leader, sometimes sending his soldiers into uneven odds to claim victory, no matter the costs. During his reign his kind nature was shown as he tried to protect a single arch-agent under his command, his Queen becoming jealous of the bond they where developing, the BLACK QUEEN fought her husband with all her might, wishing the VAIN MISTRESS imprisoned or worse and much to her dismay the king refused. The Queen's jealousy grew, using her influence she threw the VAIN MISTRESS before the prospit palace where she was quickly outnumbered and outclassed by the WHITE GUARDS. Furious at his Queen and feeling pity towards the arch-agent he had grown a bond with he send several of his best elite soldiers to storm the prospit palace dungeon in secrecy so not even his queen would know. His guards swore an oath that they would help VM gain a new identity, from there on he used her as his secret agent on derse, allowing him his own control of his kingdom that was slowly becoming his queens. Many years later the plot was uncovered, the BLACK QUEEN was furious, going into a frenzy she ordered VM executed. Outright fought against the wishes of his queen, eventually resorting a last ditch effort, sending VM through a portal with an unknown destination, he regretted what he did that day and felt the sting of his actions for years to come. As the war between Derse and Prospit became worse he was sent onto the battlefield to fight. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Dersites Category:Royalty Category:Prototype Users Category:Antagonists